24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gaines compound
Episode 2 & 3 location This article seems to assume that Gaines' hideout in episodes 2 & 3, where the dealings with Mandy and Bridget took place, was at a different location. Is there any reason to assume it isn't the same location where Kim and Teri were later held? I realize Gaines left there to get the Belkin ID card with Mandy, and then went to pick up Kim from the boys, but I always assumed he went back to the same compound. --proudhug 16:47, May 22, 2012 (UTC) : Never thought otherwise myself. That would be downright weird, actually. 22:30, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :: It's odd, I must have seen Season 1 about 100 times and I've never considered that. It seems pyramidhead didn't either when he created this page, as he left 2 & 3 off the appearances section - Also the episode guides (which I haven't edited the content of) describe it as a "remote desert house". Really, I think that's the main reason I think it's different - it looks like a remote shack in the desert, and the Gaines compound didn't look like desert terrain. I think it would be weird if it was the same place - the plane bombing attracted a lot of attention, so you wouldn't want the perpetrator potentially leading anyone directly to your base of operations for the next 12 hours. :: I think the temporary nature of the shack as a base of operations is backed up by dialogue - when Jonathan says "I need to get out of here, my friend" and Gaines replies "it'll just be a little longer". Several hours later, he is at the Gaines compound. That doesn't make sense if the shack was at the Gaines compound--Acer4666 (talk) 22:55, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I think the same as Proudhug. I always though that. --Station7 15:00, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Further to my argument, the official fox.com summaries refer to it in episode 2 and 3 as a "remote desert house" (link). The gaines compound wasn't in the desert. It looks like a completely different place--Acer4666 (talk) 15:37, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Lol me and PH just got pwnt. 00:03, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Haha sorry I didn't mean to come off so strong I was gearing up for a big debate :P--Acer4666 (talk) 10:31, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Ugh, those damn Fox.com summaries. They're so badly written and full of errors I hate to refer to them for anything. I've always assumed Jonathan's comment was referring to getting into position to kill Bridgit. But I checked Findings at CTU and it also refers to the earlier location as a desert house and the later location as a compound in the North Valley. So I guess the article is correct. I just find it bizarre that Gaines would relocate his set-up for no apparent reason. Oh well, thanks for clearing it up for me, Acer! --proudhug 00:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Expansion I've removed the part about this being in the Santa Clarita Valley - if this is from Findings at CTU, someone who has that book can restore it. Also I have extended the boundaries a little to include the area around the compound from episode 13 just for completeness, hope no-one minds. I will hopefully get around to adding pics to the prose--Acer4666 22:33, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : This looks... gorgeous! And for what it's worth, I did an Amazon "Search Inside This Book", and according to the results, "Santa Clarita" does not turn up with reference to the Gaines compound. Assuming that the Amazon search feature is accurate, "Santa Clarita" is only ever referenced in that book with the Santa Clarita Power Plant. 07:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) : PS let's start linking this article around! At the moment it only has 4 links! 07:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC)